A Christmas Connection
by The Diva of the Written Word
Summary: Summary - "What kind of fool eats ice cream in the dead of winter?" Brittany Davis asked and before she knew it her job was in jeopardy three weeks before Christmas, could her boss save it and also collect her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Title - A Christmas Connection - AU Author - DivaoftheWrittenWord Rating - M Disclaimer - I own nothing Distribution - Ask first please Spoilers - None Summary - "What kind of fool eats ice cream in the dead of winter?" Brittany Davis asked the man in front of her. She was working at the ice cream shop to make some extra money never expecting to find some one who could melt her heart when it came to love Characters - Seth Rollins/OC Contains - M/F sexual relations, Language

Chapter 1/?

"What kind of fool orders ice cream in the dead of winter?" were the first words out of her mouth and as she clamped her hand over her mouth Brittany Davis once again realized her mouth had opened before her brain had time to think. It had really started to do that alot lately, and she didn't even want to think about turning around to see if her boss had caught her little mistake. The woman in front of the counter was definetly going to make sure he did though as she began to demand to see the manager, and Brittany thought about stopping off to pick up her coat and purse on the way to get Mr. Rollins because she was sure that after that woman at the counter got done she would be looking for another job.

"What can I help you with Maam?" Seth Rollins asked glancing un easily at Brittany before turning to face the irate woman on the other side of the counter.

"This person...insulted me as I was trying to place my order" the woman insisted pointing a finger at Brittany who had started to head back to the employee lockers.

"Brittany...come here please" Seth instructed, and she reluctantly moved back up to the counter. The woman was wearing a satisfied smirk and a sudden urge to tell the woman off shot through her mind , and she had to almost bite her tongue.

"This woman says you were rude to her?" Seth asked and Brittany turned to look him straight in the face, the woman had been a pain ever since she had walked through the door from changing her order three times to complaining when they didn't have a certain flavor. If the woman would have said one more thing she was going to give the woman directions to the nearest Dairy Queen and let them deal with her.

" , let me explain" she began, and Seth immediately held up his hand halting anymore words atleast for a moment.

"A simple yes or no Brittany please" he said and she stood there for a moment before she replied.

"Yes..." she admitted quietly, and he shook his head before turning and apologizing to the woman.

"I expect the next time my order will be free...and I want this woman fired"

"Really...its three weeks till Christmas" Brittany replied.

"Maam I don't really think that is necessary" Seth responded.

"Then I do believe my bussiness at this esatblishment is done forever" the woman replied stalking from the store.

The moment the door closed behind her, Seth turned to her a disbelieving look on his face. "I just...wow"

"I am so sorry I just..." Brittany began only to have Seth hold up his hand halting her response.

"Just come see me in my office" he replied moving past her, and her heart sunk as her mind pictured what was about to happen.

She really did like her job, and it was helping to pay the bills for her and her son ever since her ex had decided to do more then work with his office assistant. Thinking about how she was going to break the news to her eight year old son she walked slowly into Seth's office shutting the door behind her. Sitting behind his desk with his hnads clasped behind his head he watched her as she came into the office sitting down infront of his at five feet eight she had long brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled a cute pert nose and very kissable looking lips. The work shirt and jeans she was wearing also fit her slim figure, all in all she was a very beautiful woman with a good heart to match. If only her mouth didn't run on fast forward sometimes before her brain could catch up.

"Have a seat" he said simply, and she moved to sink into the seat infront of his desk,waiting for the ax to fall so to speak.

"I'm not going to fire you...so put that thought out of your head immediately" he said and she sagged against the chair in relief.

"However I would like an explanation" he replied.

"Well I was just watching the snow fall outside the window ...and i was thinking about how cold it was outside, and then how cold the ice cream is and then I guess I just thought outloud ..."

Sitting there quietly for a moment he digested her words,and suddenly she leaned forward and he smelled a spicy perfume that he immediately liked.

"Yes I know it was wrong, and I am so sorry it won't happen again" she responded.

"I believe you...now lets get back to work" he said moving to stand up and head back out to the front of the store.

"What if that lady comes back?" she asked following him and moving to grab a rag to wipe the counter down.

"You just let me deal with her ok?" he inquired, and she simply nodded more then glad to let him do just that.

*Later That Night - Brittany's Apartment*

"Mom will let me get the blue hair grandma just you sit and watch" eight year old Adam Davis said to his grandma as they in the living room. Adam was sitting on the couch reading a book, while the older woman sat watching an episode of The Golden Girls on television. They were so engrossed in their discussion neither one of them heard Brittany come in and she quietly set her boots down on the newspaper her mother had set down and slipped her coat into the hall closet before moving to stand just outside the living room.

"If I know my daughter young man the last thing you will get your mother to do is change your hair to blue" Audrey Harper replied chuckling and not even looking away from the tv.

"Want to make a bet...I will bet you twenty dollars worth of books from that new book store in the mall" Adam inquired.

"Your on young man and if I win then I get a twenty dollar gift certificate to Bath and Body Works" she replied and for a moment Brittanty wasn't sure whether to be shocked at her son for gambling or mad at her mother for encourageing him.

Stepping forward she decided it was time to put an end to the whole thing. "I might get my hair done pink...then we can go to the mall together what do you think?"

The shock on his face was priceless as she came around the corner, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think i'll just use my allowance to get my books" he replied moving off the couch and heading for his room.

"Nicely done" Audrey said reaching for the remote to turn the tv off, before turning to her daughter who was taking the seat that Adam had just vacated.

So I was thinking why don't you just stay tonight, it's getting late and the roads are nasty" she said slipping off her shoes.

"You don't mind?" Audrey asked and Brittany immediately shook her head.

"So how was work?"

"Its funny you should ask ...I almost got fired today"

"Excuse me" Audrey replied.

"Let me go make some coffee and then I will tell you all about it"

Walking into the kitchen Brittany leaned back against the wall taking a few deep breaths before heading to start the coffee. It was going to be a long time before she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

Brittany grabbed her pillow rolling over and slamming it on top of her head, why wouldn't anyone answer the damn phone? Her alarm hadn't gone off yet, and it seemed like she had just went to sleep.

"Hey Mom...Mr. Rollins wants to know if your planning on coming in today?" Adam asked coming into her bedroom, and flopping down on the bed.

"Why are you so chipper so early in the morning?" she asked moving to sit up only to have her son sitting there and giving her the weirdest look.

"Mom...it's almost ten o clock" he said simply, and she froze for a moment before jumping out of bed and almost tripping over the blanket that had fallen on the floor.

"My alarm didn't go off...I don't beleive this and why aren't you in school?" she asked turning to face him her hands on her hips.

"Mom...school's closed today it's a snow day"

"Wonderful" she replied simply moving to grab her stuff for a shower and trying to talk to him at the same time.

"Okay young man what are your plans for the day?" she asked.

"Duh mom...im going to read" he replied, and she had to smile. Her son had become addicted to reading as soon as he had learned how.

"Just promise me one thing...that you will take some time and clean that landfill in there you call a room?"

"It's not that bad mom" he protested, hurrying from the room when she grabbed a rolled up sock to throw at him.

*An Hour Later - The Ice Cream Shop*

Seth was making out an order in his office when she slipped into the shop, and pulled off her coat and gloves tossing them onto a hook on the wall.

"Brittany...we need to talk" he called out when he spotted her trying to sneak by his office toward the front of the shop.

"Yes sir"she said quickly deciding to be short sweet and too the point.

"Have a seat" he said indicating the chairs infront of his desk.

"Mr. Rollins..." she began and he simply held up a hand stopping her, and a sudden sick feeling came into her stomach.

"You do realize I cannot let this kind of behaviour go on?" he inquired steepling his hands infront of him.

"My alarm didn't go off ..." she began and then he interuppted her.

"Yesterday your mouth overshot your brain and today it's the alarm clock...if you don't want this job..."

"Woah...hold the phone I never said I didn't want this job..."

"Your actions tell me otherwise" he protested, and she felt anger begin to over take her.

"Now wait just a minute" she began and he suddenly sat forward in the chair a stern look on his face.

"I highly suggest you loose the attitude because you are very close to being an ex employee of this store"

Before she could even think she was standing up and staring right back at him, her mind going a mile a minute.

"You can't fire me...you need me in this shop" she exclaimed and he the audacity to chuckle before he spoke.

"Yeah I really need someone who can't show up and backtalks" he replied, and then the almost unthinkable happened.

She looked him right in the face and procedded to tell him he couldn't fire her, because she quit and then before he could even reply she was out of his office and heading to once again pull on her coat.

*Brittany's Apartment*

"What are you doing home so early?" Adam asked the moment she shut the door, and tossed her things on the couch.

"Where's your grandma?" she asked quietly, and this was not the time to ask any questions he simply headed for the other room to get the other woman.

*A Few Minutes Later*

She had kicked off her shoes, and was leaning back against the couch cushions with her eyes closed when Audrey came into the room sitting down across from her.

"Baby girl what's going on...Adam said he was worried about you?"

"Mom...I really screwed up today" she said simply, and her mother sat there letting her talk as much as she needed too.

"I...quit my job today" she said simply, and Audrey couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped from her lips.

"Honey why?" she asked and Brittany sat forward for a moment planning her words before replying.

"I was in his office and we were talking about the other day and then this morning when I was late, he startd talking about how maybe I didn't really want my job. I guess I got a little mouthy...and before I knew it I was quitting" she replied putting her head in her hands.

"Brittany...what are you going to do?" her mother asked, as she got up moving over to stare out the window.

"I don't know" she replied simply shaking her head as the snow kept falling outside.

"Maybe you could apologize and..."

"There is no way mom...it has went so far past that..."

"Britt.. Christmas is in three weeks..."

"You really think I don't realize that?" she asked and immediately felt guilty.

"Im sorry" she replied softly and her mother simply nodded.

"Guess it's time to start looking at the want ads" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Brittany...if I can help in any way" she said and Brittany smiled in response.

"Thank you mom..." she replied moving to turn on the cd player, and the soft strains of "Silent Night" filled the room.

"Maybe if I went and..." she began only to stop when she sees her daughters horrified face.

"What?" Audrey inquired.

"Are you serious...mom this isn't elementary school anymore...I appreciate the help but I need to handle this myself okay?"

"I just don't want to see you hurting" she replied, and Brittany moved to hug her just needing some comfort for a moment.

"What am I going to tell Adam?" she said as the tears began to fall, and her mother led her back over to the couch where they could sit down.

"Your going to tell him that things might be a little different for awhile"

"That's going to go over real well when he wakes up on Christmas Day and the tree doesn't have any presents" she said running a hand through her hair.

"Now you stop it right now young lady, we are going to get through this together as a family. Now you sit here for a minute"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Im going to make us some tea...everything is going to be okay..."

"You promise?" she asked quietly, and her mother hugged her close.

"I double promise" she replied walking from the room, and Brittany moved to turn the tree on staring at the colored lights for a moment.

Hearing a noise behind her the first thought was that her mom came back into the room for something, so she was very surprised when after she turns around to find Adam standing there a worried look on his face.


End file.
